


Something To Ease The Pain

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam decides to ease his pain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Ease The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

Adam sat on the couch reading the note he'd just written. He made sure everything was to his liking, and put the note in an envelope.

He walked through the apartment once more to make sure everything was in order. Satisfied that everything was how he wanted it, Adam went back into the living room and sat down.

Adam knew what he was about to do was wrong, but it was the only way he could think of to ease the hurt, get away from the betrayal, and get rid of the heartache. He reached for the envelope and started to read the note once more.....

  


_To whomever finds this, please make sure this reaches the New York Crime Lab....._

_Guys, please try not to hate me for this. I just couldn't do it anymore....._

  


_Stella, you are a special lady, and one hell of a detective. I've always looked up to you._

  


_Lindsey, you've been like a sister to me, and I thank you for that._

  


_Danny, please take care of Lindsey. I love you like the big brother I never had._

  


_Hawkes, I've always been in awe of your knowledge and enthusiasm._

  


_Mac, I can't believe that you, of all people, stabbed me in the back the way you did._

  


_Don, I'm completely out of the way now, so you won't have the constant reminder of your betrayal. Maybe you and Mac will be happy now. I couldn't stand to love you without you loving me. Now maybe I can find some peace, and the hurt will go away._

  


Adam folded the note and put it back in the envelope. He picked up his cell phone and made a quick call. He smiled when he found out the Don was the detective on call tonight. He opened his cell and called 911.....

“911, what is your emergency?”

“My name is Adam Ross, I live at 214 Cherrywood Court, apt.#3, and I want to report gunshots at this location.....”

  


With that, Adam closed his phone. He reached under the edge of the couch and brought out the gun he had hidden there. He calmly placed the barrel under his chin and pulled the trigger.....

  


END

* * *


End file.
